Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software defined networks (“SDNs”) may allow network controller devices to be separated from operation of network elements. Network elements, such as routers, programmable switches, and/or computing devices, may send and receive network traffic. Network controller devices may be programmed to control network traffic flow through network elements. In some examples, software defined networks may be able to quickly respond to changing network conditions in order to optimize network traffic flow.